


Make Me Believe

by mastermeg_0228 (meglw0228)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/mastermeg_0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a romance, mushy proposal fic written for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Believe

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeframe: **post-DN****

Jaina was standing at the edge of the balcony, thinking of everything and nothing at all. A lot had happened in the past few days, and she honestly didn’t feel like dealing with it right now. Tomorrow would be Valentine’s Day and she absolutely dreaded even thinking of it.

Jaina knew that love existed but she didn’t believe it existed for everyone, and especially not for her. She had gone through too much heartache to believe that she could ever truly be happy. Her first taste of heartache had been when her parents had died. She was devastated and didn’t think she could go on after that, but her brothers and Uncle were there for her and she made it. Only twenty-seven months later her brother, Anakin, died fighting the Yuuzhan Vong. She definitely didn’t make it out of that disaster as well as before. She fell to the dark side and didn’t think she would ever recover until Kyp brought her back. It was still hard to fight the dark side though. Sometimes too hard.

Then there was Jag. He was her first love. She was happy being with him. But when she had caught him with someone else, she thought her life was over. At the time, she was furious and he even still had a scar from her anger. She always thought that this was the reason that Kyp and her Aunt Mara shot him down a few months ago during the Chiss and Killik conflict, but unfortunately didn’t have any proof.

And now there was Kyp. He had been her best friend through all the heartache, but now she wanted more. . . . She didn’t know when it had become more than friendship for her but she was pretty sure she was in love with him. The only problem was she didn’t think he felt the same for her and she couldn’t handle it if he didn’t. So instead of telling him she decided to keep quiet and continue to be his friend.

She found herself thinking of him again as she stood on the balcony to her apartment, wishing he was there holding her, when she heard a noise behind her.

Kyp was standing in the doorway, staring at her with a smirk on his face.

“Kyp! What are you doing here?” She quickly reeled in her feelings about him, hoping he hadn’t sensed any of the ones about him.

“I thought you’d be pleased to see me, Goddess.” Kyp started toward her. He stared out at the night sky, sensing her turn back to her position at the railing. _God, she was beautiful_. He thought to himself. He sensed her guarding her feelings and wondered about it. The only emotion he caught before she saw him was something about him, but he couldn’t tell if it was good or bad. Oh how he wanted to be with her, but was scared of what she would think or do. He couldn’t handle it if she rejected him. He’d probably fall to the dark side again.

“I am, just a little surprised to see you hear is all,” Jaina answered his question.

“Guess that’s why you’re not a Jedi Master yet. Or you would’ve been able to feel me coming from a mile away!”

“I was preoccupied with . . . other thoughts.”

“Gee and I thought that I was the most important thing in your life.”

Jaina slugged him playfully in the arm to hide the blush in her cheeks. She then opened herself to their force bond. She knew that it would comfort her now, when she needed it.

“So what . . . , “ Kyp started to speak but then felt her open their bond and found the answer to his question. She was thinking of tomorrow and her family. He suddenly wished, not for the first time, that he could take all her pain away. But he also knew that she wouldn’t be the same person if he did. She wouldn’t be the person he fell in love with.

They continued to stand there like that for hours, content with the silence, and their thoughts flowing together. Surprisingly Jaina felt anxious to him and he wondered what was wrong. He started to turn towards her then.

She was looking at him and saw him turn toward her, those tantalizing green eyes holding her captive.

“Kyp,” she heard herself whisper suddenly, almost too soft to hear, “I love you.”

She started to walk towards the door then, too afraid to hear his answer, but before she could even take two steps he had grabbed her left hand in his, and forced her to look at him. He sent tendrils of thought towards her and felt her walls crumble around her. He gasped in shock at what he saw and felt. She loved him, she truly loved him. He thought he would faint from joy but saw her crying and opened himself to her fully. He saw the surprise register on her face when she felt his feelings for her.

Jaina felt herself move towards him and kiss him with more passion than she had ever felt in her life. Before she knew what was happening she felt herself in his arms, being carried into her apartment. Kyp stopped at her bed and looked questioningly at her. In response she kissed him again and felt her hands caressing his arms. She started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, and felt hers being lifted above her head. She suddenly felt dizzy and light-headed, and couldn’t remember much except for his lips on hers. She felt him gently place her on the bed, and suddenly everything became a blur of images.

 

\----------

 

Jaina woke up some time later to an empty bed. She looked at the chrono and realized it was 0830. The sun was streaming through the windows and she could feel it’s heat. Then she remembered last night, and panicked. _Where had Kyp gone?_ she thought. She stretched out with the force and was surprised to find his presence in a conference hall about three miles away. She also felt his love for her through their bond and that assured her that last night hadn’t been a dream. She pulled back from him and started to get out of bed, and felt a little disappointed that he wasn’t here with her. She quickly dispersed that thought though. She hastily showered and dressed hoping to meet Kyp when his meeting ended. She went to the kitchen to fix herself something light to eat, when she found his note. It was sitting on her table along with some flowers and a teddy bear.

Jaina felt her heart race. She had never received anything like this from a guy. She was pleasantly surprised and speechless. She picked up the note on the table and read it. It was short but sweet:

_Goddess,_  
I’ m sorry to leave you, but I had a very important Jedi council meeting to attend and couldn’t get out of it. I love you more than life itself and will miss you but I hope you won’t be too mad! I did get you a little something before I left. Enjoy and I hope to see you soon.  
Always Yours,  
Kyp 

Jaina felt so happy she thought she’d float away. She put the note down and smelled the flowers, they were her favorite. She then picked up the little bear. He was light brown with a red velvet heart between his front two paws. What she thought seemed weird was that the heart seemed to open. She carefully opened it and thought she’d die from shock. She felt her breath catch in her throat and her heartbeat slow. Suddenly she remember to breath again, and took the small item from the bear. She stared at it for what seemed like an hour.

It was a diamond ring.

She felt too confused to do much of anything. She placed it on her left hand, and felt so peaceful looking at it there, like it belonged there all along. That’s how Kyp found her when he came back to her apartment.

Kyp had felt her when she awoke, and her surprise of him not being there, but he sent soothing thoughts to her through their bond. He wished fervently that this meeting would end soon so he could see her.

He next felt her when she finished reading his letter, and he knew that she would see the ring very soon. He was so happy that the meeting was ending because he wanted to be there when she found it. He had just started walking to his speeder when he felt her shock. He couldn’t help the huge grin that spread across his face as he hopped into his speeder. He knew it would take five minutes to get there if he obeyed the laws, but he didn’t feel like being cordial and made it to her apartment in less than three minutes. He opened the door to find her staring at the ring which was now on her finger. He felt so much joy at seeing her, he thought he’d explode.

Jaina suddenly turned toward Kyp. There were tears streaming down her face but she didn’t notice them.

“Kyp, wh . . .what,” Jaina could barely speak, and Kyp came to her then. He took her hands in his.

“Jaina, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?”

She kissed him then and threw her arms around him. Ever so slightly she nodded her head, and was swept up into his arms.

 

**_The End_ **

 


End file.
